Undead Rising
by darkpokeball
Summary: Four teens are forced to overcome difficult challenges as the undead rise and trap them in their high school.  The story starts with two kids ditching a class and discovering something beyond their wildest dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Dawning

Jane, Liza, Chris, and of course, me all thought the same thought at once: _We are so dead._

Well, you can't really blame us. Being cornered by hundreds of zombies isn't really a good way to live your life. Chris had blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes with a red long-sleeve shirt on his pale, white skin. His blue jeans, though starting snug at the waste, ended around his ankles. He always had a mischevious vibe around him, and could never really be trusted. After all, what do you expect with the school's prankster? Jane had long, beautiful brown hair and chocolate brown eyes I could lost in…every night I dream of a wonderful life, zombie-free with that wonderful girl…but that's too much info already. You don't need to know that much about…Jane. Liza had red hair on top of a freckled face with braced teeth. She was my best friend since elementary school. I'm fourteen now, as are my friends. But, being cornered is a bad place to start. You know enough about us already. Let me give you our story as brief and short as I can:

ME: Chris, you going to First Period?

CHRIS: Nah, I think I'm ditching.

ME: Ditto. Who wants to listen to Ms. Rio ramble on and on about…stuff.

CHRIS: Nobody.

ME: My point is proven.

Don't get me wrong, though I'm not your average honor roll student, I don't usually ditch classes. I just decided it was time to try something new. Besides, it was this or go into the Social Studies classroom and get forced into taking the test that I just so happen to have forgotten to study for. Chris and I have first period together, but that's the only period of the day. There are 8 periods and lunch at our high school, though it's drastically boring.

CHRIS: Where are you going to hide so VP doesn't find you? 

VP was Vice Principal Smith. He wandered the halls everyday for ditchers like us. So, of course, we have to hide. If Smith doesn't catch you, then you better hope you're in one of the security camera's blind spots. Of course, I didn't plan to ditch full-way. Just a bit…until the test was over. I already forged a note excusing a tardy. A very late tardy, mind you. The tests the teacher gives are the size of Siberia! 

CHRIS: Well, Nick? Where are you going to hide?

ME: I think I'm going to hide in the area behind the locker rooms for P.E. That creepy hallway that has no security, and seems to be abandoned.

CHRIS: Mind if I join you there?

ME: Meh. The more the merrier, I guess.

CHRIS: Thanks, bud. Shake on it.

ME: I wouldn't be too sure I trust you for a normal handshake.

CHRIS: Oh, you know me too well.

ME: Well, are we going or not? We should go before the period starts and VP begins his watch.

CHRIS: True, so very true. Lead the way.

We walked through the carpeted halls of the school, until we reached the gym. Kids were pouring in for Gym if they had it 1st period. I enter it, Chris behind me. We stick around some of the school's football players as we make our way to the lockers. Fitting right in, we make it there safely. We slip through the single, bronze knobbed door and slither out the door in the back. Here we are. The hallway. Next we make sure that if the 1st period gym class decides to come out through here, to stay hidden. Still. There's a door to the very left that leads outside. The outdoors is monitored like crazy. But the door is next to a small part of the wall that's indented in. We hide in there. Nobody should be heading towards that door in the first place, so nobody should think to look to the side and see two boys ditching their classes. We've made it this far. I guess that means we're safe…

CHRIS: We made it. VP isn't going to find us here!

ME: I guess he won't.

CHRIS: Well, mister goody since you've decided to return to class after testing ends, I hope you're not going to tell anybody I'm here.

Chris nudges me, and raises an eyebrow.

ME: Fine, I won't give you away.

CHRIS: Thanks Nick. What are friends for?

ME: I dunno. This?

CHRIS: Exactly.

ME: Well, I'll be happy to add that to my knowledge

CHRIS: Certainly.

ME: So, you going to ditch the whole day or are you going to 2nd, 3rd, and all the other periods?

CHRIS: Meh. I think I'm going into 4th and 5th period…and HOLY.

We were right. The class was coming out. Just so happens to be an outdoor unit. The teacher leads the class towards the door. In a flash, I think that we are SO toast. The teacher turns around and starts talking to his class before they come closer. Something about why hiking is important. I don't stick around and listen, I dart out the door into the outside. The class is getting closer. I notice that Chris made it outside with me. The cameras start to tilt our direction. Caught. Then the class comes out. We look like part of the class that couldn't wait to go outdoors. I breath a sigh of relief and make sure the teacher can't see us. All the kids are talking away in our groups, and we follow behind. Far enough so they don't notice us, close enough so it looks like we're part of the class. It was this hike, however, that changed everything.

CHRIS: Yo, dude. Boring.

ME: Would you prefer taking a Social Studies test?

CHRIS: Shut up.

We walk along for a bit in silence and I start another conversation.

ME: This trail is called 'Madness.' It's because that if you go down the side of the mountain, it's super steep and you'll break a few bones for sure. The path that goes along the side…

I gesture to the cliffed right side of the trail as I say this…

ME: …is called Sanity. But rumor has it that every year, Sanity merges a little bit more into Madness and that in a few years, there will be no sanity…just madness.

CHRIS: You have no idea how awkward that sounded.

ME: Huh?

CHRIS: The world going insane…no sanity left. All that mumbo jumbo.

ME: Chris, really?

CHRIS: I wonder what would happen if I sledded down Madness during winter.

ME: It's Fall.

CHRIS: But Winter's coming…

ME: Chris.

CHRIS: What?

ME: I don't know. Let's catch up to our safe distance with the group.

CHRIS: We've come to an intersection….

ME: Which way did the group go?

CHRIS: Left?

ME: Right?

CHRIS: Maybe we should just head back.

ME: On campus? And let those camera's catch us! No way!

CHRIS: Well, you do have to go to Social Studies in the middle of the period

ME: Thanks for reminding me of the worst-case scenario I've gotten into.

CHRIS: Well, I know how to decide.

ME: How?

CHRIS: Eeny meeny miney mo…

We end up going left. That's when we hear one of the kids scream. We rush forward. What could be happening? Something worse beyond our fears. Turn after turn, we run straight into the group…running. Behind them, a slow…shuffling…

ME: Are those-

CHRIS: No way…they can't be real…

ME: But I think…

CHRIS: Listen to yourself…

ME: I know but, you see them too, right?

CHRIS: Maybe one of us is dreaming….

ME: Unlikely.

CHRIS: Nick…I think that class was smart.

ME: Yeah…I think we should also…

We take off in a sprint. Behind us are no doubt what we have come to fear. Something as scary as fear itself. As we run, I take one last look back. There's no doubt. We're running from…the…

UNDEAD.

Little did I know, things were going to get a lot worse. The zombies were slow, but still a menacing threat. I didn't care about being caught on those camera's anymore. It was better than becoming a fellow brain-eater!

CHRIS: So…one bite and we get infected?

ME: Yes…we become zombies ourselves if they bite us.

CHRIS: And there's no cure…

ME: The only way to kill them is to decapitate them…

CHRIS: Well then, we have no idea how big this virus has spread.

ME: There were quite a few.

CHRIS: They'll have strength in numbers…

ME: It's just like those movies. We try to hold them off…people going insane…

CHRIS: It's like every day we survive a bit of our sanity becomes part of madness. And it keeps happening until there's no sanity at all for it is all madness…

ME: No pun intended, right?

CHRIS: Well, maybe it was a little pun

ME: How can you be joking at a time like this?

CHRIS: We need the slightest bit of comfort before we slide over the edge, right?

ME: Fine. Comfort Provider. That's what you are now.

CHRIS: There's the kids!

ME: Good thing the zombies are slow…

CHRIS: We can just hope that one of the kids didn't get a bite.

ME: Please tell me that was another pun…

CHRIS: Sadly, it was not…of course, people have to be serious in times like this too.

ME: Fine.

We get to our safe distance, so the camera's don't think we're anything out of the ordinary. Inside, the teacher rushes into his office and the kids begin to change back. What is this? Any second now, a message could come over the announcements:

_And don't forget kids, that school's been canceled for two weeks due to zombie threats. Thank you!_

This didn't make any sense. How could those fictional movie creatures come to life?

ME: Well…there might be a cure! I mean, in the movies there wasn't, but this is real. And with today's modern technology, maybe we can-

CHRIS: Stop right there. First of all, you go to Social Studies. I'll try to sort this out.

ME: But—

CHRIS: Don't tell anyone about what we saw! It could cause a panic! Panic leads to chaos! Suicide, madness, freaks, just…I'll figure something out, okay?

ME: I don't trust you.

CHRIS: You don't know me that well I guess.

ME: Fine…let's just hope the threat isn't worse.

CHRIS: And that none of those kids were infected. They could zomb up any second and try to kill us.

ME: Meet you after class!

CHRIS: Ditto.

I hurried off, heart beating fast. Keep this a secret? I could do that… I looked back to give Chris one last look, then rush off again. An apocalypse is approaching…but the true question was: Could it be stopped?

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

So, here I am, watching my friend go. Er…my "Friend." We kind of hang out together, but he doesn't exactly trust me. I can't exactly blame him, I'm not a very trustworthy person. I'm pretty sure Nick filled you in on most of the boring details. Pff, that Nick. I always thought of him as a 'Goody.' But, he did ditch Social Studies Class with me today. Don't get me wrong, our tale isn't some sort of social blunder story. No, instead, this is about something must more horrific that would get worse, and worse. Indeed, we are talking about the walking dead.

My name is Chris, and I just lived through a terrifying experience. While ditching, me and Nick…Nick and I…whatever, I'm not the best with grammar, okay? I'll just skip to where Goody left off. So, there I was waiting in the hallway, no security camera to invade my privacy. The coach of the class that shared our experience was in a padded chair, in his office. The gym had a door on its left wall that led to the office. The office was a cube-like room, square. There was a desk in it, and a padded chair for you to sit in. There also was a phone to the left of the desk and lots of papers were on it, unorganized. I was peeping into the office, watching the coach, as an experiment. How would a person react if they heard zombies were going to eat them? The coach had a bead of sweat that ran down his left temple and he let out a long sigh. He was shaking, and his eyes were blinking, again and again as if trying to get something out of his head. He took deep, shivering breaths. A kid walked in, changed into his normal clothes already.

KID: Coach, I don't feel too good.

COACH: Rod? What's the matter?

ROD: I don't know…

COACH: Did…it…bite you?

ROD: No, but it scratched me. And, e-every-everything's…all…blurring up.

I watched the kid collapse to the floor as he said this last part. The coach got out of the chair and backed away. Rod was paler than a normal skin tone, and his veins bulged out of the side of his head. His skin was kind of a sick-green and he was shaking like he just heard: "Hi, Rod honey. Don't mind if I kill you, now?" from his mother. The thought of his mother made me shiver. What was going on with my parents? How big had the virus spread? Nick should be in Social Studies by now, taking that test…safe. Speaking of which, I think I might run too…but I couldn't. Maybe bites infected, and scratches killed? As if in response to my thoughts, Rod stopped shaking. His body was at a complete still. Beneath him, a pool of blood started to form, yet there was no big wound. The blood reached the coach's feet, and I noticed the coach was stunned. Stunned with fear. Rod was dead. No question about it. Suddenly, his hand twitched. The coach was too busy looking at the blood to notice. Rod gave a small gurgling sound and shuffled to his feet, like a ragdoll. He gave a sick, long, creepish moaning sound. Note to self: Scratches are infectious.

ME: COACH! SNAP OUT OF IT! RUN!

Okay, so I was caught. Did that really matter now? The coach snapped out of his shock, and turned. He gave me a strange look. He ran, but boy of all times, he slipped. The blood had made him slip. His head hit the tile with a strange 'CRACK!'

ME: Coach!

ROD: moaaannn

I watched in horror as Rod knelt down and sunk his teeth into what was once my coach. Suddenly, much faster than Rod had turned, Coach went motionless. The delay time between dead and zombie was shorter, as I saw his foot start to move. Of course, I got the heck out of there, freaked out.

Later….

NICK: Chris?

ME: Yeah, I came.

MRS. RIO: Chris, I don't suppose you have an excuse.

ME: Sorry, Ri.

Ri was my nickname for Mrs. Rio.

MRS. RIO: From what I know of you, I'd assume you were ditching.

ME: Maybe I was.

NICK: Chris, stop embarrassing yourself!

MRS. RIO: Nick, I don't recall you being in the conversation.

NICK: Sorry, Mrs. Rio.

ME: So, how many hours detention?

MRS. RIO: I expect you to stay after school, two hours, in this room, mister ditcher!

ME: Suits me fine.

NICK: Chris…

Nick lowers his voice to a whisper so nobody else can hear.

NICK: _Is the zombie situation contained?_

I respond with a shake of my head, and a grim face so he knows I'm not joking like usual. So far, there were two zombies in the school. Rod, and Coach. Their population would slowly grow…and it frightened me.

MRS. RIO: Now, Nick and ahem _Chris_ can make up the test later. But, let me give you an overview of our next unit. Max, will you pass these sheets out?

MAX: Sure thing, Mrs. Rio.

Mrs. Rio said my name with bitter hatred. Yeesh, harsh woman.

MRS. RIO: And I have a few more hand-outs for you. Graded papers. Nick, will you please pass them out?

NICK: Yes Mrs. Rio.

MRS. RIO: And finally, I have a small assignment for you. A 3-page packet, reviewing what we covered this unit. Earl, would you pass these out?

EARL: No.

MRS. RIO: Excuse me?

Even I was amazed at this. Was Earl trying to make some novel of his own? Even I wouldn't dare say that straight to Mrs. Rio's face. Okay, maybe I would. But, the point is, it was unexpected.

EARL: I said, I won't pass them out.

MRS. RIO: Would you like to have detention?

EARL: No.

MRS. RIO: Then just pass out these papers!

EARL: I'd prefer not too.

MRS. RIO: But you will.

ME: But he won't.

MRS. RIO: You don't have any part in this, Chris!

EARL: He can say what he wants.

MRS. RIO: That's it! 1 hour detention to both of you!

Great, I got three hours with her. But, as long as it didn't evolve me getting eaten, I was fine with it. The only reason I had stuck up for Earl was because I defend troublemakers, like myself. Even if they're newly added to my class, I still will defend them.

NICK: Chris, what was that about?

We were coming out of Social Studies, Nick with a rather VERY confused look on his face.

ME: Nothing.

NICK: So…about the…you know…them?

ME: You mean the zom—

NICK: Yes, I mean them! And don't say their name out in public!

ME: Oh, well one kid from the class was infected.

NICK: Was he taken down?

ME: No, instead, he infected the coach.

NICK: How horrible! You had to see this with your own eyes!

ME: I've seen worse.

NICK: Like what?

ME: You.

NICK: Seriously, not the time for jokes—

ME: Sorry, just shaking off some bad energy from that classroom…

NICK: WHO CARES ABOUT CLASSROOMS WHEN ZO—er… THEY ARE WALKING AROUND!

ME: Well, first things first, by now, the entire gym is probably infected.

NICK: I think the kids would've been smart enough to dart for the doors.

ME: Well, what if they were stupid enough to believe it was a joke and stuck around? Then it would've spread!

NICK: Unlikely. But the number of them must've grown…somehow…a poor victim or two.

ME: When the threat reaches us, we'll find a way out.

NICK: What makes you so sure?

ME: I'm not sure about anything right now…

END CHAPTER TWO.


	3. Chapter 3

My name is Jane, and I guess that before I got into this mess, I should've died sooner. Or at least, at the scene in the gym. I was with Brent, my friend who I haven't seen since we separated. It seemed like a normal day where everything was fine…until the room went into complete panic.

STUDENTS: Oh my gosh! The coach! Rod! Zombies! AAAHHH!

Kids were running around everywhere, most trying to get out of the gym. When I see Rod…or at least, I think it was Rod, according to what Chris told me…then, I bite my lip to contain my laughter.

ME: Brent, look at all these idiots! Zombies aren't real! I bet it's some sort of make-up…see? They spilled some! Look at that fake blood coming out of the entrance to the office from this very gym!

Yeah…I wish I had known it was real blood. Anyways, what I did next was plain out stupid. I ran straight up to Rod, completely ignorant of the coach falling down upon another child and beginning to feast. It was a large gym. If only I had looked to the left and saw Coach eating some random student…the munching sounds must have been lost in the panic. I wondered why Coach wouldn't stop and tell the kids it was a joke, but I was too blinded by…something. Some subconscious part of me _knew _it was real, by my brain wouldn't allow it. Hence, it was doing all it could to convince itself that the zombies weren't real.

ME: Rod, mind if I join you on your little act? Where's the make-up? That's a lovely sick shade of green!

ROD: *moan*

ME: Okay, stop it. Just tell me where the make-up is.

Rod pounces at me, but I swiftly move out of the way. Rod hits the gym floor. I laugh. Rod was doing a good impression. I figure the make-up is in the office, so I push my way through the thinning screaming mobs of students. In the office, blood is everywhere. But what chills me is that they're no signs of a make-up kit…or a bottle of fake blood. Suddenly, I feel limp. Adrenaline fills my body, but I can't move. I keep staring at what I figured to be the real blood, my brain yelling at me trying to convince itself that this wasn't real. The two sides of me started to argue, my body paralyzed. That is until I hear something…

?: *moan*

That wasn't Rod. Or the coach. The virus was spreading. My body suddenly snaps back into action as I run out of the office, but not into the gym. Standing where Chris was standing before, I then turn and dart. I have no idea where I'm running too. I have no idea what I'm going to do. None of these thoughts filled my mind, as they were drowned out by my fear and desire to survive. I turn another corner and…*WUMP!*

?: What are you doing out of class, young lady?

The voice sounds sinister, but it doesn't belong to the undead. I'm on the floor from my collision with the bigger object. As I shake the cobwebs out of my head, I look up. It's Vice Principal Smith. I gulp. There was not going to be mercy for ditchers. My mind raced, heart nearly exploding as I try to think up an excuse. 'Oh hi VP Smith, yeah, there's a zombie infection so I ran.' How believable is that? I can't think of one before he picks me up by my front collar and roughly sets me on my feet.

VP SMITH: Come with me, young rule-breaker. We have a lot to discuss.

I hear moans. More zombies came out of the office that I ran from. Thinking quickly I dart past VP Smith, leaving him in dust. His enraged shouts for me to return fill the hallway before a scream. I shuddered as I heard crunching sounds. Poor Vice-Principal Smith was no more. I keep running until I reach what seems to be a normal hallway. Everyone is casual and relaxed. A group of kids are being scolded for spreading rumors about the undead. I recognize them from my class. I'm still running as I think, and a member of the faculty looks up.

"Hey!" says the person, so I try to stop myself. Everyone is in-between periods, but I end up running into another kid.

?: Whoa! Are you okay?

He's friendly as he extends a hand. I grab it and he pulls me up.

ME: Yeah…I'm fine. Thank you.

?: My name is Bryce. You seem to be in eighth grade. I'm in ninth. I have a brother in your grade level though.

ME: Really? Cool. Anyways, I'm kind of in a hurry to get to next class…and…

BRYCE: Yeah, that's fine. If you have a class with Nick, my brother, give him a shout from me.

ME: Yeah…whatever…gotta go.

I run, knowing I want to be in a classroom as the virus spreads. They have emergency foods, doors with locks, and I know that some kid snuck a cell phone in there. All useful resources. I head into Science…with Mr. Faen.

MR. FAEN: Now, I hope you all studied, because to start the class, we're having a pop quiz!

There are a few groans and protests, but the quizzes are passed out anyways. Suddenly, one kid stands on his desk, holding his quiz, and rips the paper in half.

MR. FAEN: EARL! What are you doing?

EARL: I don't think it's fair we have a pop quiz.

Mr. FAEN: Earl, this is unlike you! Ms. Rio told me she had some trouble with you as well!

EARL: Do I care, fatso?

Okay, so Mr. Faen is a little on the heavy side, but he's not a fatso. However, I don't believe you can call anyone fatso without the victim not knowing it was an insult.

MR. FAEN: EARL! THAT'S IT! 1 HOUR DETENTION!

Earl jumps off his desk and whistles, before walking straight out of the classroom. What is with this once-sweet and innocent boy?

MR. FAEN: Hey, no! Come back here!

Mr. Faen walks out of the classroom to retrieve Earl. As quickly as they leave, I jump up, close the classroom door and lock it. Students smile and laugh, thinking I'm locking the teacher out. Well, if Mr. Faen gets a bite, then I am. I turn to the students.

ME: Listen, under no circumstances, and I'm serious…under no circumstances, open this door. Repeat: DO NOT OPEN THIS DOOR! Does everyone get it?

Students nod, more laughter. Morons.

Suddenly I hear knocking on the door. Outside is Chris, though I don't know him quite well yet. His eyes are reddened as if from crying and he's a mess. I shake my head and mouth: 'Sorry.' Then Chris mouths back:

'I have no bites.'

Chris told me he didn't want the news spreading about…them…as I let him in, but that he figured I was hiding. He said he saw me when he looked into the office which led into the gym. Figures. I ask him why he's not in his own class.

CHRIS: I was with Nick, and we were heading to our separate classes: Language Arts and Algebra, when we saw kids screaming about the zombies. They were pulled aside and scolded. Frightened, Nick and I knew the news had spread. We called our parents with our cell phones and said that school ended early due to an unexpected problem. I said the school district didn't call because all electricity was out…and that was only part of the problem. I said I was using reserve electricity and that me and some friends needed a ride home. They agreed. We're taking students with us…but space is limited. So, we decided we each get to rescue one person. Since you seem wise enough to lock the door, and didn't run around screaming about the undead, I say you may make a valuable resource to fight this plague off. But first, we have to get out of this school.

ME: Sounds good. I'll come with you and be dropped off at my home. I want to see my parents.

CHRIS: Me too.

ME: Heh…for a class clown, you're not half-bad.

CHRIS: Meh, I still spit out the occasional pun.

ME: Great. So anyways…Nick. I've heard that name from a dude named Bryson. Now I'm just more curious to meet him. Nick is probably going to go after Bryson to bring to your parent's car.

CHRIS: Well, I don't have anyone in particular I want to save…but, as I said, I think I'll just choose you.

ME: You say that as if I'm an object.

CHRIS: Whatever. Are you coming?

ME: Of course.

I turn to the students and tell them to keep the doors locked. Then Chris and I slip out. I hear a few chuckles from inside the classroom. Real mature.

CHRIS: Nick and I are meeting at the beginning of Sanity. We should find weapons.

I nod.

ME: Okay, weapons sounds good. Especially if we meet any zombies before Sanity. This is a big school, you know.

Chris nods back. We are in the hallways, vulnerable. I can only hope that this turns out for the best.

It's been a while since we began our journey. I find a screwdriver with a few screws to the side of the ladder. There's no person on the ladder, but the blood at the bottom and the few splatters on the rungs tells the story. We haven't met anything or anyone for a while. Chris looks at my weapon with envy in his eyes.

CHRIS: Now all we need is one for me.

I press the button the screwdriver, allowing the screw to spin in place and I point it at Chris's forehead.

ME: Mine is a close-combat one. I can drill holes in their little undead heads.

Chris snickers. I'm growing to like the boy I used to hate. I guess he's not all goof-off mania. We continue our search when we see something. Tons of zombified students shuffle around as we reach a new hallway. One turns and see's us. It gives a moan, before beginning to inch towards us. Suddenly, all of them begin to inch towards us.

CHRIS: Whoops…wrong turn.

ME: You think? 

CHRIS: I told you that I said the occasional pun! 

ME: Alright, these things are slow. RUN!

We turn to run, but there are more behind us. I gasp.

ME: How? There was none a few moments ago!  
CHRIS: There's only three of them behind us and like seven in front. I bet a bit spread to three. Come on, screw them!

ME: Screw you zombies!

We take off running backwards, going to the side of the trio. I'm on the left, him on the right. Of all times…I trip. I curse how reality can sometimes backfire as the farthest to the left zombie shuffles towards me. I get up and charge towards my enemy, careful not to let it touch me, as I start the screw spinning. With a graceful movement, I shift my weight and bring down the spinning screw on the top of the enemy's head. Blood spurts from it, staining the screw, my face, and the floor behind it. The zombie falls down, this time forever dead onto the ground, blood leaking from that spot in it's head. I begin to run again. Chris nods at me to signify he knows that I'm okay and that I did a good job. We continue running until we think we've lost them.

We're both panting, still in the hallways.

CHRIS: Let's hope we don't keep Nick waiting at Sanity.

ME: Let's hope this Nick is still alive.

CHRIS: Trust me, that goody is still alive. He has to be.

ME: So…how'd you get so messed up?

CHRIS: I…kind of went a little loopy. Nick got me out of it. Sorry, but…I don't think it'll happen again.

ME: I think we're all a little loopy. Who can survive a minute in this and not be?

CHRIS: Mister goody…Nick.

ME: Great, now I REALLY want to meet him. I hope Brycen's okay. He's a nice boy.

CHRIS: You've met him?

I nod. We catch our breath, before starting our journey again, chatting along the way. Chris cracks a few puns and we both laugh. There are the occasional zombies, but it's fine. I smile. Things could get a lot worse. And they did.


End file.
